k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
HOMRA (Part 1)
is the first chapter of K: Memory of Red. A young man named Shōhei Akagi aspires to become a member of one of the most infamous and feared gang in Shizume City, HOMRA, led by the equally legendary Red King. However, he develops both friendships and animosity between the current HOMRA members even before he takes the official test. Summary In Shizume City, there's a legend about a red king with demon-like abilities that single handedly created the HOMRA organization. If one were to be accepted into HOMRA, then the person will gain extraordinary powers. Seeking this power, a young man heads to the headquarters of HOMRA where he states his desire to join. He is greeted by a man wearing glasses and upon hearing his name mentioned, turns around to find Tatara Totsuka taking a video of him, explaining that the meetings must be recorded. Misaki Yata takes a look at Shōhei, telling him not everyone who wants to join is able to, though, Kusanagi kindly tells him to stop. Upon going inside, Shōhei recognizes his childhood friend, Bandō. Despite Shōhei's enthusiasm, Bandō acts angrily with him and says he won't be able to join HOMRA. Totsuka states it isn't Bandō's decision and brings Shōhei with him to meet the 'King'. Upon opening the door to the King's room, the two find a young girl in the room with the King sitting in a chair behind her, making Shōhei nervous. Shōhei states his wish to join HOMRA, at which point Suoh offers him a hand. Though at first, intending to shake, Shōhei backs off when Suoh's hand is engulfed in flames. As Suoh tells him he ought to shake if he wishes to join, Shōhei bravely puts his hand forth, and later surprised that upon the handshake, the flames are not hot neither do they injure him. With that, Suoh declares him a fellow member of HOMRA. Later on, Shōhei gathers with the other members in the kitchen to talk. San appears as well, insisting that Shōhei calls him Saburōta Bandō due to his seniority in the organization. Instead, Shōhei acts casually with him, much to his anger. Over the next several days, Shōhei is strictly instructed by Bandō about the business of HOMRA such as the link between partners, the hierarchical relationship and the respect for the King. Eventually, the other members get angry with Bandō, even slapping him and berating him for the way he treats Shōhei and commenting that he's gone too far. As Bandō is punished, Totsuka tells Shōhei he can talk to him about what he needs. Due to Rikio Kamamoto and other members of HOMRA take care of Shōhei, Bandō watches on from afar in surprise. As Shōhei leaves for the day, Bandō begins complaining again about the attention he gets while the others ask him what he has against Shōhei, even forcing his mouth shut. Kusanagi also takes Bandō aside and talks to him, scaring him with his way of speaking. Bandō soon explains the first time Shōhei made him angry, by kissing his crush back in kindergarten even though he didn't like her. When confronted, Shōhei claimed he kissed her because she wanted to kiss him. As Kusanagi comments on the speed of the girl's maturity, Bandō continues to get angry as he keeps listing the ways in which Shōhei has upstaged him all their life. As he continues to get angry, the other members soon stop listening. Elsewhere, with the power he has gained after joining HOMRA, Shōhei prepares to test himself. Back at HOMRA, Kusanagi and Totsuka are told of what Shōhei did. At a bus stop, Totsuka sits with Bandō and discusses his problems with Shōhei, which he finds to be petty. Despite beating him, Shōhei considers Bandō an equal, perplexing Bandō. Totsuka tells him that Shōhei is in a battle and asks what Bandō will do to help. On the street, Shōhei recalls a conversation he had with a girl who was dating a leader of Rakshasa. Upon commenting that they were dangerous, the girl brushes it off but asks Shōhei to save her if anything should happen. While Mikoto is told of the ongoing incident with Shōhei by Anna, Bandō rushes to save him. Characters In Order of Appearance #Shōhei Akagi #Izumo Kusanagi #Totsuka Tatara #Yata Misaki #Saburōta Bandō #Anna Kushina #Mikoto Suoh #Kamamoto Rikio #Yō Chitose #Unnamed Female Individual #Masaomi Dewa Battles & Events *Newest Member: Shōhei Akagi *HOMRA vs. Rakshasa Navigation Category:Chapters